Everytime We Touch
by City-in-shadow
Summary: songfic Rough mornings on new lovers are never easy. Here's to the hope, the attempt, and the beginings. Ichi/Ruki Everytime We Touch by Cascada


Violet eyes fluttered open to the light that now slanted frivolously through his unblocked window. From her position on his bed, it was a wonder how he got any sleep, she was in the perfect position to have her retinas burt from sunbeams. She heard a grown beside her, probably because her partner awoke the same way. She rolled over on her side to meet his brown eyes, the scene from last night on repeat in her mind

- Ichigo wandering home late at night- Ichigo waking her up from her closet- Ichigo leaning over her sleeping form. Bringing her to where she was, woken up in a stupor to muddle through the events of the night before; don't get her wrong she wanted it, hell she enjoyed it, but she didn't want Ichigo to know this. She didn't want Ichigo to know there was any conscious thought in what just happened from her side. "Pervert" she scolded him softly, and tore his arm from around her naked waist. "Womanizing, idiot" she mumbled under her breath, she crawled her way out of his disheveled bed, combing out her sex hair with her fingers.

"What! Women you're insane! You totally wanted it too, its no like I forced you!" his voice rose but was still raspy from their early morning, and from his tone he could care less, in fact he probably knew this would happen in the aftermath. He couldn't bring himself to sit up yet, it was too early. It's funny how he could predict and retaliate a coherent answer to the question. Maybe it's because he knew Rukia, and therefore knew how her reaction would be.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

Ok so maybe she did want it, and maybe she did go along with every kiss and tough thrown her way, but the point was she'd never lead him on like she did. She turned around to smile,without him reading her features. Ichigo just rolled on his back,covered his eyes with his pillow and tried to get back in the dream he had before this rude awakening. Rukia, stood and proceeded to look around the room for her cothes that have been haphazardly thrown around the room that previous night. She frowned at the condition of her blouse, but continued to put it on. " We have school you idiot." She picked up Chappy and smoked it off his head. Ichigo however, was in his own world, replaying what happened last night in his mind.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

Rukia scoffed at his unmoving body and raised her voice. " Get up now you lazy asshole." Ichigo rolled over with a moan, well aware that the next time she tried to rouse him it wouldn't be with sharp words, perhaps a sharp knife, and climbed from the comfort of his bed to the nippy morning air. "Ya, ya I'm up" he muttered with his drawl, trying to sneek a glance at his partners expression. He located clean clothes and pulled them over his messy orange hair. She turned around and sent him a timid smile. He knew this was a first and returned it with a scowl. Normally, this would have angered the raven haired girl, but today it didn't make a difference, and she hated him for that. She turned away mentally cursing at herself for the thought.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

"Rukia?' her broke the scilence. She looked back to him her train of thought broken, as she hunted for the partner of her sock. " what" she mumbled checking under the frumpled conforter. Ichigo looked up, handing her the partner to the sock she was looking for and tried to mumbled out an apoligy, or excuse for what happened last night. He thought better of it and turned away from the girl, his face contorted in an odd expression. " time to go to school." She stoped moving, pulling up her sock and looked at him, a soft sigh escaped her lips.  
"your right, time for school." She replied. And the two of them his bedroom, without a backward glance.  
**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**


End file.
